


Moustache

by DaltonG



Series: Ficlet Imbroglio [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fandot Creativity, M/M, Skipthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaltonG/pseuds/DaltonG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted on Tumblr for Fandot Creativity Night. Original Tumblr posting date used here.</p></blockquote>





	Moustache

“I really liked it, Skip.”

“I know, Arthur. I can grow it back.”

“It was so dignified. Made me feel like I was with a banker, or a man who owns a toy company.”

“‘A man who owns a toy company’?”

“You know, someone all big and important. Not that you’re not big and important, Skip. You’re the biggest, important-est one of us at MJN Air! And I know we’re just one plane, but to me it’s the whole world.”

“Thanks, Arthur.”

“Why did you do it?”

“Well, you know what we were talking about last night?”

Arthur blushed.

“You mean, the thing with a tongue, and…”

“Yep.”

“Yeah, I remember…”

Martin loved the shy grin Arthur would get when they discussed sexual topics, because it went so nicely with the longing, lustful look in his eyes.

“It’s nicer when you don’t have facial hair. Let me show you.”

Arthur giggled and put his hands behind his knees, pulling up his legs, and Martin bent to demonstrate the benefits of not having a moustache.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr for Fandot Creativity Night. Original Tumblr posting date used here.


End file.
